


Nothing Personal

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, M/M, bte compliant, bullet club is fine, hatefuck, what happens in dressing rooms stays in dressing rooms.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Kenny Omega wasn’t a stupid man. Sure, an argument could be made to suggest the opposite, but as far as Bullet Club and his friendships were concerned, Kenny Omega was a very smart man. He could sense that something was amiss. It wasn’t hard to figure out who it was that was rocking the already precariously positioned boat that Kenny liked to refer to as the Bullet Club.-This is a hatefuck fic. Uhm. Make 'em say 'Uhhh.'
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Cody Rhodes
Kudos: 23





	1. Bullet Club is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is your resident Kenny Stan. This is set during the ROH 16th Anniversary show in Vegas. The night before, actually. I feel like this kinda shit could'a happened. Is this canon? Could be. Kenny's horny and angry. Before you get too invested, the saucy shit doesn't happen until the second chapter, sorry to bamboozle you like this but it had to be done. Gotta live up to the Always Erotic Wrestling name, of course. And we're rewatching BTE to prepare for the cruise in January so. It was sort of inevitable.  
> Please enjoy.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Kenny Omega wasn’t a stupid man. Sure, an argument could be made to suggest the opposite, but as far as Bullet Club and his friendships were concerned, Kenny Omega was a very smart man. He could sense that something was amiss. It wasn’t hard to figure out who it was that was rocking the already precariously positioned boat that Kenny liked to refer to as the Bullet Club. The American Nightmare. Kenny wasn’t so stupid that he couldn’t acknowledge someone with incredible skill and ambition, of course. Who would he be if he couldn’t recognize that in another person? Ordinarily this kind of boat rocking could be ignored, if Kenny didn’t feel threatened by it. The problem was that he absolutely felt a little threatened by Cody punching the side of his neatly constructed, watertight, boat. 

The real issue is that the American Nightmare Cody Rhodes had joined Bullet Club before Kenny could really see the opposing alpha male energy that he all but exuded. Don’t get him wrong, of course, there was something exciting about someone having the balls to step up to Kenny Omega, self-appointed leader of the Bullet Club. Maybe even a little hot. But Kenny couldn’t admit that. Not at first. Because This was his group. He was the leader. The Young Bucks were his. Marty and Hangman were his. Kenny knew he was sitting very pretty at the top of the food chain and he didn’t like having someone stepping into his turf.

Especially because Cody wasn’t outright challenging him. 

Maybe that was the most infuriating part. 

He could handle it much better if Cody would come to him, slap him across the face with a glove, and challenge him in front of everyone. Like a true gentleman. 

But he wasn’t. 

Instead, Kenny mused to himself, eyes trained morosely out the window of his hotel, Cody started planting seeds. From day one, he’d known they were going to be butting heads, but it was relatively small things. This was… Different. He could tell Cody was muscling in on his territory. 

Part of it was, of course, his own fault .Kenny had been so preoccupied with what’s been going on in Japan, that he hadn’t seen his boys in some time. He’d been preoccupied and no doubt his absence hadn’t gone unnoticed by Cody. The American Nightmare was just that, it seemed. A nightmare. Intent to take everything that Kenny had worked so hard for. How many years had he spent cultivating relationships? Especially with the Young Bucks? Over ten, at least. With Ibushi it’d been even longer. Kenny couldn’t help but feel like Cody making a move on Ibushi was a poor attempt to draw him away too. 

An eye twitched and Kenny finally pulled himself from brooding at his window to amble aimlessly into the kitchenette to get himself a glass of water from the tap. He swirled it thoughtfully before taking a long, purposeful sip. Something had to be done. 

Something had to be done. 

Kenny worked too hard to just roll over and take a coup d'etat like it was nothing. Cody wouldn’t win. No, Kenny had to set an example. And this time he knew just sending a dick pic wasn’t going to be enough to settle anybody down. No, this felt much more urgent. Like it required a hands-on adjustment. Something Kenny hadn’t done since taking over. Maybe he’d been naive to think he wouldn’t need to take action. Maybe he’d been naive to think that his leadership status would never be questioned. Then again, only a fucking idiot would question his status in this particular respect. 

Which, Kenny supposed, made Cody a fucking idiot. 

And maybe the Buck’s too. And maybe Marty and Hangman. Because Kenny hadn’t spoken to them recently but he had a feeling that they were leaning towards that blonde bastard with his nice suits. As if that was the image that Bullet Club portrayed. He scoffed to himself at the thought. 

Yes, something had to be done, and Kenny was not above making an example of their dear American Nightmare himself. If no one else was going to be on his side, the least Kenny could do was take things into his own hands. 

Needless to say, Kenny supposed there would later be regrets about everything that had transpired leading up to this particular attitude adjustment that he was looking to inflict upon Cody. He had injured his relationship, at least a little bit, with Matt and Nick and Marty. Repairing that would be no small feat. Indeed, Kenny saw it taking some time. But he knew it’d be worth it in the end. Because the Bucks generally were. And if Kenny didn’t have them, and he didn’t have the rest of the Bullet Club at his back, what did he really have?

Kenny finished his water and set the glass on the counter pointedly. No one was in his hotel room with him, they rarely were anymore anyway. He was far too busy taking care of business. Yes, he supposed part of this was his fault. He’d been neglectful. And now Cody was there to take everything from him. 

Well. Not on his watch. 

Pulling his jacket on, Kenny made for the door. 

Thankfully, for the first time in weeks, they were on the same continent. Kenny could address this personally. No more waiting for things to straighten out. It wouldn’t. Cody didn’t strike Kenny as the kind of man to just lay off for no reason. No, Kenny had to talk to him. 

Or fight him. 

Or just… Find a way to assert his dominance in some way. Because he is the leader. He’s in charge of the Bullet Club and no one is going to just take that from him. Or at least Kenny didn’t feel as though he would be going down without a fight. And as far as he was concerned, he won all the fights he started. Or didn’t start, in this case. Cody started this. Power hungry. Maniacal. The hair. The suits. Everything. 

Kenny sat himself in the back of the cab and watched the shining streets of Las Vegas flash past his window. His brow was set, focused. In his mind, Kenny ran over scenarios. Killing Cody outright wouldn’t solve the issue. Kenny was pretty sure if he did to Cody what he’d done to Adam Cole it would make him look more weak than anything. And Kenny wasn’t a weak leader. He highly doubted that a civil conversation was possible here. But there could at least be an attempt to keep things on this side of the ring. Because if there wasn’t and Cody died suddenly… 

No, Kenny was going to have to keep things civil. And if they provoked each other… Kenny wasn’t the kind of man to take prodding lightly. Poke him, you get the teeth. He can snarl and bark, but he didn’t for one moment want anyone to think that he wouldn’t bite. 

It was chilly, for March. Kenny technically shouldn’t even be here. He hadn’t told anyone he was coming. The bright lights of Vegas had everyone so preoccupied that they hadn’t bothered to check in. Which wasn’t new, but it stung. There was something glamourous about doing a show in Vegas. Maybe that’s what made this whole thing even more tantalizing to Kenny. Because he came here. To ruin things for Cody. To take back what was his. He’d done some thinking, of late. He wasn’t stupid. He knew he was being ostracized. And Kenny was coming to correct it. 

When the cab slowed in front of the gambling hall, Kenny hesitated. This, he knew, was rash. But it was necessary, was it not? If he was to keep a hold on the reigns of Bullet Club he had to make some sort of statement. There’s raw power in his hands. His body could easily be considered a weapon regardless of what he might find inside the building. 

It was Friday night. Cody should be in his hotel room, not hanging out here. But Kenny knew him. That’s the one mistake that Cody’s made thus far. He let Kenny know him. And he knew that Cody would be here. And he knew he’d be anxiously pacing in his dressing room. See, this gave Kenny an advantage. 

The hallways opened up before him, abandoned and poorly lit for the evening. Kenny’s footsteps echoed ominously off the concrete and a slow, wicked smile tugged at the corners of Kenny’s lips. 

This would solve all his problems. 

The door to Cody’s dressing room was cracked, the hinges were slightly off-set and the door was perched just slightly open. Kenny stood back and admired the rather boring piece of paper that was taped with a single square of tape to the front of the white painted door. In bold type, Cody and Brandi Rhodes. Centered. 

Here, Kenny hesitated again. This would surely be a move that there would be no coming back from. If Cody had the Bucks eating out of his hand like this, a move like this could be dangerous. Especially if he got his hands dirty. Kenny didn’t like dirty hands. That was why he’d gotten Nick and Matt to poison Adam Cole. Because he didn’t want any ties to him in case someone came looking. 

He wet his lips. 

There was, of course, something Kenny had considered only briefly. The DM seemed to work wonders on the rest of them, and he knew, of course, that it wouldn’t work on Cody. Not when they were this far along in their little rivalry. But…. Maybe an honest to god dick measuring contest wasn’t entirely out of the question. 

Briefly, Kenny’s hand came out. He could knock and announce himself in a completely deserted gambling hall the night before the 16th anniversary of Ring of Honor and present himself boldly to the American Nightmare. Kenny wet his lips again and shouldered the door open instead. The hinges creaked and Kenny stood, hands at his sides, eyes bright and fiery. Most of him was warm. Not the pleasant kind of warm either. The kind of warm he got when he was this close to tasting blood. The kind of warm that indicated there’d be hell to pay, or a fight, or some sort of confrontation. Kenny’s skin was itching for it. He was framed delightfully by the flickering hallway lights in the doorway to Cody’s dressing room. 

Cody’s back was turned. Kenny didn’t need to see his face to know that Cody knew exactly who was standing in his room. 

Because if the positions were reversed, Kenny would have been expecting something like this. And he knew Cody wasn’t stupid. Not really. He’d gotten this far, after all. 

“Cody, Cody, Cody…” Kenny’s voice adopted that scolding tone he was so very fond of using to make sure that people knew he was in charge. His curls bounced as he shook his head and finally entered the room properly, tisking. If Cody had been turned around he’d have offered a waggling finger to really complete this whole introduction, but he wasn’t. So Kenny’s hands remained at his sides. “I think you know why I’m here. No…. I know you know why I’m here. Isn’t that right, Cody? You’ve been making… Waves, Cody. Trying to take over Bullet Club, Cody?”

Cody’s head cocked to the side and Kenny raised a near nonexistent eyebrow, pausing here to taunt him into turning around. 

The tension was palpable. The air was all but crackling between the two of them. This was a culmination of all the tension that had been building since day one. Slowly, Cody turned. Kenny stood his ground. The distance between them wasn’t much, but it was enough that Kenny could get a good look at Cody and the way he was holding himself. 

Like he was ready to fight. 

And honestly that was even more delightful than any of the things that Kenny had previously had planned (which admittedly hadn’t been a lot). Kenny took a moment to study his face, eyes flashing. It was odd, he thought, seeing him like this. Out of context with the rest of them. Cody was no doubt a force to be reckoned with. The both of them squared their shoulders. Cody had exactly one inch on him but at present it almost felt like more. Kenny is not, by any means, a small man. He was pretty sure he had at least ten pounds on him, even if he was exactly one inch shorter. 

As far as he was concerned that gave him an advantage.

Silence stretched between them, heavy and tense. Kenny was pretty sure you could cut it with a butter knife. Or even just a word. Or a sigh. Or a clearing of throats. Anything would be enough to disrupt this. They stared at each other for a moment. 

Tension built, if that were even possible. The room felt full. Like any moment longer and a balloon would pop and all the air would go out of the room. 

Kenny made the first move. If Kenny was going to grab the reins back from Cody and get control back, he was going to have to make the first move. It was simple. A step forward. Cody’s eyes mirrored Kenny’s own fiery and bright and ready for a fight. Kenny had thought his movement might break that tension. But it didn’t. If anything, it added to the pressure. He could feel it pressing up against the walls of Cody’s dressing room. Something had to give. And Kenny wasn’t going to be the one to roll over. 

Kenny stepped forward again. They were toe to toe now. And only a few words had been exchanged but they could both feel it. They’re at the edge of a cliff. And they’re about to go tumbling over. And Kenny stopped digging his heels in. They were nose to nose when Cody took a step forward. Kenny can feel Cody’s breath on his lips. 

They’re on the precipice. Any moment now. 

He inhaled, hands coming up to curl into the lapels of Cody’s jacket, holding so tight that his knuckles press white against his skin. If Cody wasn’t going to throw them over the edge, Kenny had no reservations and would do it himself. 

“Bullet Club, is mine. The Young Bucks are mine. And you?” Kenny had no doubt that Cody could feel the intensity there when he bumped his nose forcefully against Cody’s. Kenny’s voice was low and gravelly, breath warm and damp against Cody’s lips. “You better fall in line.”


	2. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he can't have Bullet Club, no one can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, steamy shit ahead. You were warned. I know it's a little lack luster, and as much as I really wanted Cody to take it from behind and have a whole actual power struggle, I got tired. So if I ever write an encore, that's probably what it'll be. For now, enjoy. 
> 
> That's all, folks.  
> Just kidding. If you want, ThisGuyFvcks is doing a really good thing from Cody's perspective which is why I didn't delve too much into his psyche at all and it could be considered a companion piece. It's called Dissent and it's very good. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick.

The problem with this whole confrontation is that they both had been sort of expecting this. At least Kenny had. As soon as Cody had stepped up, he was expecting this. Before he was blonde, before he was the American Nightmare at his peak. And now they stood. Nose to nose, breath mingling between them, toe to toe. And it all felt just a little bit inevitable. 

Kenny’s words brought with them a momentary silence. Because even as he’d gruffly told Cody exactly what he expected, he knew Cody was just like him. Not the type to bow down and fall back into line never mind what Kenny needed, or wanted him to do. 

They stood, eyeing each other, Kenny’s fingers bunched in Cody’s jacket, eyes flashing. The air was electric between them. They were at an impasse again. Kenny could sense it. Cody opening his pretty mouth to say anything would make him look weak. Kenny elaborating on what he needed Cody to do would make Kenny look weak. 

Maybe Kenny Omega was done thinking. Because that cliff’s edge was digging into his feet as his heels hung off and he had his arms around Cody, ready to suplex him right off the top of the mountain and let him fall into the depths of the black abyss threatening to swallow them both up. And maybe Kenny Omega was done fucking waiting for something to happen. 

He tightened his grip on Cody’s jacket and in one swift, violent movement, closed what little space was left between the two of them to smash his lips against Cody’s hard enough to bruise. The unpleasant clink of teeth on teeth sent a ripple of goosebumps down Kenny’s spine, but he didn’t pull back. If anything, he used this particular moment to bite at Cody’s bottom lip in punishment. 

Words were completely unnecessary now. The tension that had been bowing the sides of the room with the weight of it finally relented. Kenny would say that it was redirected. He wouldn’t ask Cody what he thought. Because as far as Kenny was concerned they were done. Not in this particular moment, but in general. Cody was out. Kenny was the leader. And he was going to make sure that no one tried to step up on his turf no matter how good their profile looked when it was lit up by a television screen or how nice his suits were. 

Fool me once, and all that. 

They were frozen like that for a moment, lips pressed hard against each other and when Kenny pulled back, Cody met him with the same damn look that Kenny had plastered on his face at the moment. Hungry. Angry. Kenny pried his fingers free from Cody’s jacket, but they didn’t step apart. Kenny’s lips were throbbing, just a little tender from that far too forceful kiss. Cody’s were a pretty red. When Kenny finally moved again, it was to get his hands on Cody’s shirt where it was neatly tucked into his pants. 

This seemed oddly right. In the musty smelling, poorly lit, door wide open, quietness of Cody’s dressing room in seedy Las Vegas. The only sounds that filled the near abandoned gambling hall were the rustling of clothing and the sound of their breathing. Kenny untucked Cody’s shirt and his fumbling fingers went straight for his belt, deftly unbuckling it and slipping it free from the belt loops of Cody’s tailored trousers in one fluid motion. He could make the argument that he didn’t want Cody to have a weapon when Kenny had barely bothered with jeans. But he wouldn’t, because Kenny was after something much better than a desire to break Cody’s body with his bare hands and if he was reading this right (he knew he was), Cody was on the same train of thought as he was. 

The only problem was, Cody was definitely going to try and control things here. And Kenny couldn’t let that happen. This wasn’t about fucking the man that had been fucking him over for the past several months. No, this was about making sure that he didn’t keep trying to fuck with him. That just meant that Kenny had to make sure he was the one that kept making first moves. 

Their lips came crashing together again and Kenny pushed his way into Cody’s space, hiking his shirt up just enough to get his hands on Cody’s warm skin. Kenny briefly found himself wondering how long he’d wanted to fuck Cody without having the balls to admit it to himself. How long had he shrouded a lot of this rivalry in anger when really it was jealousy. And maybe just a little bit of lust. 

Thoughts like that didn’t last long in the forefront of Kenny’s mind though. Not when Cody mirrored his actions and rucked his shirt up and pushed at his jacket to try and slip it off his shoulders. Kenny was feeling lightheaded, but in a most delightful way. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen Cody’s body before. Because he had. Many times. One of the perks of sharing locker rooms with some of the prettiest damn men he’d ever seen in his life was that it left very little to the imagination. 

He didn’t have to imagine what Cody looked like under those fancy suits. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to see it anyway. 

Both of them were moving on instinct now, and the struggle was even more physical than it had been in the last several months. Cody’s belt clattered to the cool concrete floor and that was quickly followed by Kenny’s jacket. The zipper made a similar noise when it hit the ground, but the two of them didn’t seem to much care. Kenny’s teeth were dragging along Cody’s sharp, clean shaven jaw. Fingers were gripping in places hard enough to leave bruises underneath clothing. Truthfully, Kenny didn’t care if anybody knew what went on here. Because this was him, taking back what’s his. 

Cody was just a part of that, now. 

Hands were a blur, grabbing, pulling, shoving until they’re bumped up against the vanity, the only real lights on in Cody’s dressing room at the moment. The lip of the table cut into Cody’s ass and Kenny found himself grinning against Cody’s mouth, all teeth and victorious. 

The air between them was warm and being fought over. Their panting echoed almost uncomfortably in the near empty dressing room. Kenny was pretty sure that he’d popped a few of Cody’s buttons off and his tie hung around his neck, mostly undone. He really was pretty all hot and bothered and pressed up against the vanity. Back lit beautifully by the two or three round light bulbs that framed the mirror. 

It was here that they paused. Like somehow on the way down from the top of the cliff they’d found some sort of hand hold and if they let go, all bets were truly off. 

Cody made the move this time. Which told Kenny that he was going to have to step it up if he wanted to make sure he didn’t lose control this time. Because Cody wasn’t going to let up. He was smart. He knew that this wasn’t just about some pointless rutting. This was path altering. This was a fight. All the same, Cody’s hands fumbled with the front of Kenny’s jeans. 

Kenny didn’t hesitate to follow suit. They were free-falling now. Last stop, rock bottom. And whoever stood up first… Well, if it wasn’t Kenny this time, he was here for the whole fucking weekend and he’d make damn sure he was the last one standing. For himself. And for the Bucks. 

But mostly for himself. 

Zippers were pulled down at the same time and a greedy hands were shoved into pants, curious and angry fingers groping. There was nothing gentle about the way they blindly felt for each other’s cocks. Kenny had never been drunk before, but he was pretty damn sure this is what it felt like. Electric. Too hot in all the right places. A warmth had crawled up his spine and tickled the backs of his ears. Most of it settled in the pit of his stomach. 

Kenny’s free hand moved to curl into the short blonde hairs at the base of Cody’s neck, his blunt nails dug into the skin of his scalp as he pulled him close with almost a snarl. 

Oh this was very fun.

His heart was thundering in his ears. He could feel Cody’s pulse on his tongue when he bit an ugly bruise just barely below the collar of his shirt. Can’t have him looking too horribly disheveled when he publicly announces his resignation. 

Cody’s hand wasn’t gentle as his fingers curled around Kenny’s cock, squeezing just this side of too tight to be comfortable. He swallowed whatever noise Kenny was going to make with a rough kiss and Kenny responded in kind. His hold on Cody’s cock tightened just a little and he gave an almost unpleasant tug, a warning, really to keep Cody from pushing too hard. Kenny bit at Cody’s lip again as he pulled back enough to take in Cody’s damp breath and pull in some fresher air. 

With a solid tug, Kenny forced his forehead to line up with Cody’s so he could watch him, so he could stare into his eyes as he set a nearly brutal pace with his hand. The fact that Cody fell in line and did the same told Kenny that maybe all hope wasn’t lost. He could fall in line. Kenny’s mouth was dry but he mouthed at Cody’s shoulder anyway, teeth digging into the fabric of his shirt to leave a mark. Cody’s other hand was digging into Kenny’s spine and dragging those blunt nails across the expanse of his back to leave little red puffy trails under his shirt. Kenny wanted to get his mouth on Cody’s pretty neck, but that seemed counter-productive. Hell, if things went very well tonight, and then tomorrow night, maybe they could have a little more fun with each other. 

Kenny didn’t think that would be a bad idea at all. 

They’re aggressive and violent in the way they handle each other, and some sick part of Kenny sort of wished that it was more than just the two of them there. Maybe it was the voyeur in him. The dressing room, once full of tension, echoed just a little with the sounds of their clothing, their breathing, their bodies. 

Honestly, there was that sort of overhanging sense of unresolved issues. It hovered around the vanity lights and as the heat mounted in both of their bellies, Kenny couldn’t help but think that this was just a little detour. Making Cody cum first wouldn’t solve any of his fucking issues. It wouldn’t solve any of this at all. No, there were more drastic measures that would need to be taken to ensure Kenny’s preeminence. This was a start. 

Orgasim was inevitable. And it hit like a truck. Cody’s entire body tensed under him and Kenny’s maniacal smile returned. Kenny, of course, wasn’t too far behind. He wished for a moment that’d they’d taken more care to get out of their clothes. Or at least that he had. There was something even more satisfying knowing that he’d just sort of ruined Cody’s pants for him. 

They stayed like that for a moment, sweaty foreheads pressed together, hands in each other’s hair, hands down each other’s pants, panting in each other’s breaths, messes on their bellies and hands.. Another standstill. 

Until Kenny started laughing; a breathless thing that bubbled up in the pit of his stomach and forced itself out through his mouth. His shoulders shook with the force of it and Kenny quickly unwound his fingers from Cody’s dick, admiring for a moment the way his cum glinted on the back of his hand in the shitty lighting. Kenny wet his dry lips, and finally let go of Cody’s hair. Instead he moved to grab his chin and pull him in for another searing, biting kiss. Cody looked good like this, Kenny decided. Undone. Bothered. Red and sweaty, with his shitty hair all disheveled, half-dressed and looking just a hair unsatisfied. Oh, Kenny got it. He had no doubts that Cody would look fucking beautiful well-fucked and completely naked. 

But he’d take this and file it away somewhere in the recesses of his mind. That twisted little smile refused to leave his lips and he pushed his clean hand through his hair. Kenny reached passed Cody who looked just as dazed as Kenny felt inside, if perhaps a little bit angerier. Honestly, Kenny felt relieved. Like he’d let something he didn’t know he’d been holding on to go after months of just letting it simmer. On the vanity, pressed up against the mirror, sat a box of tissues. Kenny pulled a few out and started to clean himself up. It wouldn’t do well to just walk out looking like a mess. Even if he felt like one at present. He was still chuckling to himself when he passed over the entire box. He reached out and patted Cody’s chest in what would be an affectionate manner if they weren’t emotionally at each other’s throats. 

“Well,” Kenny didn’t like how thoroughly fucked his voice sounded at the moment. He could do with a glass of water. But that was beside the point. “That was absolutely delightful. And as much as I would love to stay and learn how to make you make all sorts of pretty sounds, I fear I must bid you adieu. You have a busy day tomorrow. And you will be seeing me again. This? It’s not over, Cody. I will bring this whole dynasty that you’ve worked so very hard to build up crashing down around your ears.” If he can’t have Bullet Club, no one can. 

He patted at Cody’s cheek almost affectionately. Kenny moved to zip himself back up and start making to leave. This didn’t solve any of their problems, but it did give him an interesting insight to how he could continue to fight for what was his. Already their little rendezvous was at the back of Kenny’s thoughts while fixing this was at the front. Kenny’s grip was slipping. He knew that. Cody had nice hands. And they were holding on just a tiny bit tighter. Which meant that Kenny was going to have to play dirty. 

Kenny scratched absently at his chest as his jacket settled comfortably around his shoulders. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Cody. He could feel his eyes burning holes into his back and that was more than just a little exciting. This game? Cody may think it’s nearly over. Kenny had only just started playing. “See you later, Cody. Next time I won’t be so nice.” 

With a half-hearted wave over his shoulder, Kenny saw himself out, smirking into the darkened hallway of the gambling hall. 

His footsteps echoed uncomfortably, ringing in his ears, as he made his way down the hall, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, lost in thought. He was going to need a shower when he got back to his hotel room. So would Cody. That thought tickled him enough to trigger a small bout of giggles. Those came back to knock around his ears a little too. Kenny shook his head, curls mussed (though honestly, nobody else would be able to tell the difference if they saw a before and after picture). 

It was here that he spotted it. Another door left slightly ajar. Kenny thought for a moment that maybe this place was just built for him to get into. First Cody’s room, and now this. He raised a nearly nonexistent eyebrow and slowed his pace. Double doors. Painted red. The locker room. Only the light inside was on. It looked abandoned enough. He glanced over his shoulders and pushed the doors open. Cody would be stupid to follow him. No doubt he was brooding as much as Kenny was. Rather than solve any problems they just seemed to have complicated things further. 

Kenny Omega wasn’t one to believe in miracles. Or luck, even. At least he hadn’t been until he was here, standing beneath bright white fluorescent lights. Here he smiled for completely different reasons. Draped over one of the abandoned wooden benches in the dingy concrete locker room, surrounded by metal doors with paint peeling and busted locks, was Bury. The head was staring at him, and if Kenny wasn’t running high on the endorphins of a good handjob and a powermove, he probably would have been a little creeped out. 

Instead… Well. Instead, Kenny had a very good idea. He glanced over his shoulder back towards the hallway. It felt like Kenny was supposed to come in here and find Bury. It looked like he was supposed to come in here and take him. Kenny approached almost reverently and knelt to get a better look at the bear suit as it was presented to him. Feet. Hands. The whole damn torso and trousers. The whole bear was here. 

Here it struck him how very easily he could end things tomorrow. Bury had become a big part of the Elite at this point. He knew that much. He knew if he showed up tomorrow with his real face he wouldn’t get anywhere close to Cody. Or to the Bucks, whom he desperately wanted to talk to, because honestly they were the deciding factor for how things went with Cody and himself. But if he went in as Bury… No one would know. They’d let him get in just about anywhere. He could steal himself some time with Matt and Nick. He could plan the perfect revenge. And it would be even more humiliating than he could have previously hoped. 

Kenny shoved any laughter that might have tried to make itself known down to the depths of his stomach again. Cody most definitely couldn’t see him with Bury or the whole plan would go to shit. 

Tucking the head under his arm, Kenny stood and collected the rest of the bear. He rolled it tight as it would go and stuffed what he could in the hole for his head and collected the feet before moving back towards the parking lot. 

If he’d listened to anything other than his forever rolling internal monologues that tended to be quite long winded, he might have heard the shower in the locker room going. That said, he probably wouldn’t have cared even if he had heard it. 

As he stood in the parking lot, phone in hand to call himself a cab, Kenny found himself smirking at the damp asphalt. Things were definitely going to turn around. 

Starting tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that.   
> If you have anything you REALLY wanna see me do, please hit us up. Someone will relay the message. They'll probably have to dig a hole in the back yard and push it through the dirt because that's where I live now. But I swear it'll get to me.  
> Also, if you're interested, here's a link to the playlist that I made for this shit. Enjoy that too. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2fdqpp3KPBnphnwjRb2271?si=qJaTT4DZR_WQ55I8A4wR1A
> 
> You rock and I appreciate you. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick


End file.
